


Alpha's Gain, Stiles' Growth

by ErisGoddessofChaos



Series: Stiles Stilinski [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Bad Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Evil Gerard Argent, F/M, Fluff, Good Alpha Pack, M/M, Pack Cuddles, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Protective Pack, Talia Hale Makes Bad Life Choices, The Alpha Pack, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24100747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErisGoddessofChaos/pseuds/ErisGoddessofChaos
Summary: Sequel to Alpha's Pain, Stiles' Gain.Stiles' life with the Alpha Pack as he grows and matures, soon becoming an Alpha himself.Readers are free to request where they want the story to go.
Relationships: Aiden/Lydia Martin, Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Ennis/Kali (Teen Wolf), Ethan/Danny Mahealani, Ethan/Danny Mahealani/Jackson Whittemore, Ethan/Jackson Whittemore, Malia Tate/Kira Yukimura, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski & Malia Tate
Series: Stiles Stilinski [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1501442
Comments: 83
Kudos: 667





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:** Incunabula This word means "the earliest stages or first traces of anything."

It had taken a lot more than six hours for Stiles’ adoption to kick in. In fact, it had taken a little over three weeks of constant questions and assessments until Kali and Ennis had been allowed to take the boy home. They had faced roadblocks on all fronts, from the hunters who had murdered their previous packs that didn’t want them to make another, to Mellissa McCall who thought she’d do a better job as Stiles’ guardian, especially after hearing how they planned to move away from Beacon Hills as quickly as they could.

She had argued for hours that Stiles wouldn’t want to be away from her son, Scott McCall, after such a tragedy. Mellissa had even made a point of trying to verbally spare with Kali and Ennis on several occasions over the weeks, telling them that they had no idea how much Stiles meant to her, that they couldn’t just come in and steal him from her like that.

“You talk as if you’ve got a claim on Stiles,” Kali had said, crossing her arms with a feral smile on her lips. “And yet, it took us putting in a claim for adoption for you to actually come looking for him. His father has been dead for three days and yet you called only once and that was right after we submitted our papers.”

“I was busy consoling my son, John was like a father to Scott!”

“Like a father. And yet Stiles, who had been the one to actually lose his last parent, was left to fend for himself, for **three** days. That tells me that Stiles was a mere afterthought to you, that the only reason you came here to fight us for custody was because your son doesn’t want to lose his best friend.”

Deucalion had been shocked that Kali had been able to remain so calm while speaking to the naive woman, but Ennis knew better. He had spotted the cameras the moment he’d stepped into the hallway and knew that Kali was doing her best to build a case against Mellissa for being unfit to take another child. After all, if she only truly cared for her biological son, then what was to stop her throwing Stiles out the moment Scott found new friends?

“Now, my husband, brother and I may not have known Stiles for his whole life – as you claim to – but we do know him now. **We** were the ones to console him when his father died and he’s been staying with **us** for those three days until social services came to take him to a motel. **We** were the ones to convince him that it was okay to go with them when **he** didn’t want to leave. **We** are the ones battling tooth and claw to make sure that if he doesn’t end up with us, that he’ll end up with a family that **actually give a damn about him** because of who he is, and not because their son wants to keep his playmate.”

Kali’s verbal destruction had worked in their favour at the next court hearing when their lawyer – who Deucalion had hired from his pack fund, that had cost him over ten grand but they needed to make sure Stiles remained with them – pulled out the tapes for everyone to hear. Of course, Mellissa’s lawyer had tried to spin it as manipulation but it had immediately been shot down when Mrs Reyes had confirmed Kali’s suspicion when she’d been called to the stands.

“Scott was complaining to Erica that he’d lose his only friend when he came to ours in the afternoon,” Mrs Reyes had recounted, “but had told Erica that his mother was going to fix it for him so that Stiles would stay and remain his friend, until he found new friends.”

That had been the killing blow and Mellissa had been denied custody of Stiles. She had also had her ability to foster children placed under review until they could be sure of her intentions once again.

However, when one door closes, another one must open.

This time, though, their fight had been against Talia Hale. Mellissa had reached out to the Hale Alpha and had begged for Talia to attempt to adopt the boy. For some reason, Talia had agreed to the request and had begun the legal battle to adopt Stiles once again. She had her brother, Peter, representing her and Deucalion had begrudgingly admitted that he was rather good at what he did.

Peter was a cutthroat lawyer, never willing to let a session end unless he couldn’t find anything to pick apart. It was because of his approach that the adoption had taken so long and eventually Stiles, himself, had been asked to enter the court and tell them who he wanted to be with.

Stiles had, of course, said he wanted to be with Ennis and Kali. Peter tried, again and again, to make the boy understand that the Hale house would be a better alternative since he’d have lots of people his age and would have a large family.

“But I was raised as an only child,” Stiles had pointed out during the court session. “And I don’t really get along with anyone from your family, besides I’d rather stay an only child with people I know like me for me!”

That had ended one argument, but Peter had also used it as a bases for claims of ‘influencing Stiles.’

The court hearings had gone on so long that Talia and her husband had confronted the three Alphas in order to question them about their intentions with Stiles. This time, Deucalion was the one to verbally rip Talia to shreds, very aware of the cameras everyone else had missed. He was hoping that using the same trick twice would be enough to guarantee their custody of Stiles – he had been correct.

When the court had discovered the only reason that the Hale’s were attempting to adopt Stiles was more Mellissa McCall, the case had instantly been dropped and custody awarded to Ennis and Kali. Stiles had sprinted towards the trio with a smile that put the Sun to shame when he’d heard the verdict, further solidifying that the court had made the correct choice.

“Can we get curly fries now?” Stiles asked, the moment they stepped outside the courthouse. His big brown eyes stared at Ennis and Kali intently, seemingly accepting them as his parents with little to no trouble. “The social workers wouldn’t let me have any, said it was bad for me and that my new family would help me cut down on the junk food. I told her it’s not junk food, it’s my food and I like it.”

They let Stiles ramble for the next few minutes while they got into the car and pulled out of the parking lot. Kali grinned, carding a hand through his fluffy hair, and hummed in agreement when Stiles eventually stopped to breath.

“Sure, Stiles, we can get curly fries.”

“Yes!”

Deucalion chuckled from his place in the front seat. He, too, had practically fallen in love with the boy after spending a few hours with him. He had already made a mental note to make sure that anywhere they moved to had access to Stiles’ favourite treat – he justified it by thinking that it would make Stiles’ adjustment easier.

“Eat in, or take away?” said Ennis, pulling near to the diner.

“Take away,” answered Stiles, instantly. “Miss McCall knows that this diner is the only one that serves curly fries, she’ll probably be waiting inside for us. I don’t want to see her, not after she basically ignored me and what I want in court.”

“Understandable,” said Deucalion. “I’m impressed at your reasoning skills, we’ll have to get you an IQ test before we enrol you in a school. Yes, you will be attending school, even young werewolves attend school, and I value intelligence above physical strength.”

Stiles pouted but it was quickly wiped away when Kali and Ennis returned to the car holding three large meals and two large serving of curly fries. Mellissa had been inside but both Ennis and Kali had ignored the other woman and left without saying a word. Stiles didn’t need to know that.

“Any preferences for where you want to move?” asked Ennis once they had returned to the rented apartment, they lived in.

“Somewhere with a huge forest! And far away,” said Stiles, “I don’t want to accidentally run into someone from here…”

Ennis nodded in agreement and grinned as Deucalion began crossing off places on the map he had brought out. Kali was busy packing things so that they’d be able to move almost instantly, she was almost sorting out Stiles’ room so that she and Ennis could fit in as well. They had learned quickly that Stiles was just as tactile as they were and so they planned to sleep in a ‘puppy pile’ as Stiles had affectionately named it for the next few nights until they found a new home.

~{Eris}~

Stiles was staring out of the window, watching the scenery fly by with his head resting against the pillow Deucalion had bought him specially. Said Alpha was currently the one sitting beside him, reading a huge leather tome. Stiles knew that Deucalion was watching him out of the corner of his eye but he didn’t mind.

Kali was driving this time, but only for the first half of the trip and then Ennis would switch places with her for the rest. Ennis was reading the map and was enjoying the quiet music they had playing on the radio.

Stiles felt his eyelids turn to lead as a very familiar sign passed through his field of vision.

**YOU’RE NOW LEAVING BEACON HILLS.**


	2. Chapter 2: Settling in

Stiles’ new house was HUGE!

It was a beautiful, made of red and cream brick, surrounded by a huge, dense forest. It had its own tower – which Stiles had already called dibs on – that looked out over the whole forest. The house was like something out of one of his dreams and he couldn’t have been happier with what he was confronted by.

Ennis and Deucalion were doing most of the heavy lifting when it came to moving new things into the house. Kali had already rushed off towards the nearby town – which was about ten miles away – to grab food for them. The two werewolves had little trouble moving things from the trucks and soon everything was inside.

“Can I help?” asked Stiles, looking up at them with his big, amber eyes.

“Sure, you can take these boxes –” Ennis handed him some of the lighter boxes, “— to the basement for me. Kali wants to get a training room up and running as quickly as she can.”

“Cool!” grinned Stiles.

He quickly accepted the box and made his way towards the basement with a huge grin. His mum and dad had never trusted him with things like this: carrying heavy boxes and going anywhere alone. They’d been too afraid that his ADHD would cause him to do something bad or get himself hurt. Sure, the box he was holding was nowhere near as heavy as the other ones and Deucalion was standing at the top of the stairs to make sure he didn’t accidently fall over and hurt himself but it was the fact they even let him do it that made his heart glow with warmth. 

Skipping up the stairs again, Stiles high-fived Deucalion and ran back to Ennis – who was already ready with another box. Deucalion was sure that Stiles wouldn’t hurt himself so didn’t feel the least bit worried as he went to set up his office and library. The throb of his pack bonds had dulled to a low ache but it was still there and he knew that he’d never truly get over the loss of his family. Stiles was doing wonders for the pain, though: giving his wolf someone new to focus on and new prospects! It almost made up for the loss of his pack… almost.

“Mr Lion?” Stiles’ voice broke through Deucalion’s train of thought – stopping it like a brick wall did a fist. “Are you okay?”

Giving Stiles a strained smile, Deucalion gently picked the nine-year-old boy and placed him on his hip. His scent wasn’t nearly as powerful on the boy as it had been and the wolf within demanded that to be rectified. Deucalion was glad that Stiles didn’t mind being held in such a way and he didn’t mind having people constantly brushing their hands through his hair.

“I’m fine, sweet boy. What makes you think otherwise?”

“You’re crying.”

Rubbing his eyes, Deucalion was shocked to find them wet. Releasing a chuckle, the older man put Stiles down and moved to clean up his face.

“Do you miss them? You’re pack?”

“Everyday…”

“Like I miss mom,” said Stiles, softly.

“I’m afraid it’s a bit worse than simply losing a family member,” said Deucalion, bending down so that he was eye-to-eye with Stiles. “Losing a pack member… it’s like-like losing a limb. It’s losing a part of you, one that you can never get back or replace.”

Stiles nodded, accepting the response and locking it into his memory. Without saying anything, Stiles wrapped his arms around Deucalion’s waist and just stood there, hugging the man he was quickly becoming to see as family. Silently, he swore to do whatever he could to help all three Alphas forget their pain and get better.

~{Eris}~

Kali returned an hour later with a large amount of food. Ennis already had the kitchen set up and Deucalion was finished with their offices. Stiles’ room was almost completely unpacked and he only needed certain posters hung up on the walls since he wasn’t allowed a hammer and couldn’t reach where he wanted to put the posters.

“So, how are you doing? Are you settling in okay?” Kali asked, handing him his curly fries and settling onto the couch.

“I’m okay, my room’s almost done and it’s massive!” chirped Stiles, throwing his arms up in the air with a cheesy grin. “I was helping put boxes in places too.”

Ennis chuckled, patting Stile on the head as he shoved a load of food in his mouth. Deucalion shook his head from his place at the table – he was on the computer, making some calls to keep the Hale pack from further interfering in their lives.

“We’re going to have to enrol you in school soon,” said Deucalion, pulling up different schools. “Unless you want to commute back to Beacon Hills?”

“Um… I think I want to go to a new school! At least for now!” said Stiles, thinking aloud.

“You can always change schools later,” said Kali, caressing his head. “For now, we’ll set you up in the school here.”

“Okay!”

~{Eris}~

**Notes:** People are free to make requests on how they want the story to go or if they want something included for example, on AO3 I have had a request for ' It would be funny if a Hale tried to woo Stiles in the future, just to have problems with what his pack tried to separate, with an overprotective Kali and Ennis, and Ethan and Aiden, trying to protect their little brother's innocence and chastity.' 

Now, to make things easier on me, please label all requests as requests! I will be reading every comment and don't think you need to request anything because you don't, you can just comment to tell me you like a chapter or if you want to see more of something. 

Be aware that some requests will take a while to get to since I do have a basic outline of where the story will go and what it will end with. The request up above won't be written for a long while due to it being in Stiles' future when he's grown up and currently - at least until chapter 5 - we're dealing with child Stiles. This doesn't mean you can't request something for when Stiles' older, it just means you're going to have to be patient.

If your request is selected to be a part of a chapter I am about to post, I will message you telling you as such so that you can be one of the first to read it. 

I READ ALL MY COMMENTS. So please, if you have something you want, tell me. I'm making this sequel purely for my readers! I want it to be something you will all enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3: Bully

Kali immediately knew something was wrong the moment Stiles stumbled through the front door and went straight to his room instead of her office. The moment she’d heard the door open, close and then his bedroom door open and close, Kali had been on her feet and moving to climb the stairs.

Neither Deucalion nor Ennis were currently in the house as they’d been called to settle a treaty with another pack nearby for the last week. It had left her and Stiles time to fully develop a bond – it wasn’t so much a mother and son bond as no one would ever replace Claudia in Stiles’ eyes but it was something akin to it and Kali would be damned if she allowed something to get in the way of it.

Stiles’ scent was sour. The cinnamon had been completely wiped from it and replaced with the overwhelming and rancid stench of worry and self-doubt. In all honestly, Kali had no idea what to do when she got to the top of the stairs and looked at Stiles’ door, she had never been one for empathy – preferring to be the aggressive one and let Ennis deal with emotions – but she didn’t want to leave Stiles alone if he was feeling these emotions.

Taking a deep breath, Kali opened the bedroom door and what she saw inside made her eyes bleed Alpha Red.

Stiles had a developing bruise on the left side of his face and cuts running up his right arm. His clothes were scraped and scratched and his shoes were soaking wet. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, slowly undoing his laces, with tears running down his dirty cheeks but that instantly stopped the moment he realised Kali had entered his room.

“Hi... it’s not what it looks like!” said Stiles.

She knew he was lying – even without all of the evidence in front of her – because he hadn’t once waved his arms around like he usually did.

“What happened, Stiles?” said Kali, with a calmness she was surprised she could muster. “And don’t even think of lying to me, I can hear your heartbeat, remember?”

“Umm… it was nothing, just got pushed into a bush…”

“Pushed? Or Punched?”

“P-punched.”

The wolf within Kali howled with rage and the mother in Kali was doing very much the same. She didn’t show it, however, and instead pulled Stiles into a tight hug and began running her hand through his long hair. It helped them both calm down and Kali was happy to find Stiles snuggling into her side more with each passing second.

“Who was it?” Kali asked softly.

“A bully, named Pierce. I wouldn’t do his homework for him…” said Stiles, his stutter disappearing as he relaxed.

“How long has this been going on?”

“Since school started, but he only started getting physical after I told the teachers… he said that ‘I must think I’m so special to be moved up a year’ and stuff.”

“Do you want some coco?”

Stiles turned to look up at her, his big amber eyes shining with hope and loving adoration. “Please.”

“Alright, sweetie. Come on, lets go have coco and then we can watch Star Wars,” said Kali, easily picking him up and taking him downstairs.

Any other time and Stiles would have asked to be put down – he always thought that being carried made him a baby – but now he was just enjoying being at Kali’s side as she poured in the chocolate mix and added whipped cream and marshmallows.

He knew Kali wouldn’t let the Pierce thing go. He knew that the moment Duke and Ennis got home, the three would plan a way to get back at the bully without ever being caught to make sure Stiles was safe. It made him feel all warm and gooey inside!

Yawning, Stiles closed his eyes and fell asleep to the sound of Obwan-Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker.

Needless to say, when Ennis and Deucalion returned a day later Kali was quick to inform them of what Stiles had told her. Anger was the least of what they were feeling but they knew better than to act on it.

“I say we eviscerate the kid,” snarled Kali. “You should have seen the bruises and cuts Stiles had!”

“If we step in now,” began Deucalion calmingly, “then Stiles will think we have no faith in him. Instead we should teach him how to deal with it himself.”

Kali and Ennis growled but agreed. Stiles stood at the top of the banister with a small grin on his face and a warm feeling in his heart. They trusted him to deal with it himself! He honestly couldn’t be happier. He couldn’t wait for training.


	4. Chapter 4: Bully go Bye Bye

The first lesson of Stiles’ training was basic hand-to-hand. Deucalion was a very calm teacher, taking his time with every movement he taught Stiles to make sure the boy could do it with enough accuracy before moving on. Kali and Ennis occasionally jumped in when Stiles began learning a move they knew extensively. The lion-wolf was quick to make sure that Stiles never used the same move twice against an opponent.

Stiles knew he didn’t stand a chance when it came to fighting against an Alpha werewolf like Deucalion so he wasn’t really upset when he got knocked onto the practice matt for the third time that lesson.

“You’re getting better,” said Deucalion, a fatherly smile on his face. “Though you need to remember not to rely on fighting. Fight only when you have to.”

“Fight smarter, not harder,” Kali smirked, ruffling Stiles’ hair.

Ennis simply handed Stiles a chocolate chip cookie and stood up. He and Kali needed the practice, especially since a new pack had moved to the area and they weren’t friendly. Deucalion had a meeting set up with them for next week and they needed to make sure they were ready. A threat to the pack – specifically Stiles – wouldn’t be tolerated.

Stiles nodded, settling down on the couch with his homework. Occasionally Stiles would ask a question and, between punches or claws, someone would yell out the answer.

~{ERIS}~

Stiles sat in his classroom, scribbling notes into his leather-bound notebook that Deucalion had ordered for him specially. He kept his head down, his ADHD had come under control a lot more thanks to his early morning training sessions with Kali, and his eyes kept moving to stare at Pierce out of the corner of his eye.

The teachers had all been informed of Pierce’s dislike of Stiles and were keeping an eye on them, though they didn’t think it was important enough to move Pierce away from Stiles. Instead they just made sure that both Pierce was informed that bullying of any kind wouldn’t be tolerated. Which did nothing but piss Pierce off.

When the class ended, Stiles was the last one to leave the classroom. Pierce was waiting for Stiles and was quick to knock him over, ripping his notebook from his arms. It took Stiles a little under a minute for him to realise what Pierce had done before Stiles was up and forcing his fist through Pierce’s face.

“Don’t touch my stuff,” snapped Stiles, taking the book back.

He brushed the cover off and gently places it back into his bag. Pierce was holding his bleeding noise with a look of pure shock and the beginnings of anger. Stiles didn’t care, though, because he knew that no matter what happened he was going to get in trouble for this.

“You little brick!” Pierce roared, lunging at Stiles.

Luckily, just as Pierce lunged, a teacher walked out of the classroom. She ran to stop the boys and was shocked to see Stiles – who was at least a foot shorter than Pierce – knock the older boy down while remaining perfectly calm and composed.

“Mr Stilinski!”

“Yes miss?” said Stiles, looking up at her innocently.

“What have you done?”

“I was simply defending myself, miss. Pierce attacked me and took my notebook and tried to hurt me, I was doing what my parents taught me,” said Stiles.

“Go to the principles office,” ordered the teacher.

“Who miss?”

“Both of you,” said the teacher. “We’re going to call your parents.”

If either Pierce or the teacher expected Stiles to be afraid of such actions but he wasn’t, instead he smiled. Ennis and Kali wouldn’t be angry at him – Deucalion might have been disappointed since he punched first – and he knew he’d probably get a bucket load of ice-cream as a reward.

~{Eris}~

When Deucalion got the phone call from the school, he had to physically stop himself from howling with laughter. Kali and Ennis were quick to get the car sorted and soon they were on their way.

“He’s getting a bucket load of ice-cream for this,” said Kali, pulling into the parking lot. “And curly fries.”

Ennis entered first and when the teachers saw him… well they suddenly understood why Stiles tended to walk home alone. The three adults were led into the principles office where Stiles, Pierce and Pierce’s parents were waiting.

“I’m afraid to say, Stiles attacked Pierce first,” said the Principle after everything had calmed down. “And therefore we are going to suspend him.”  
  


“No, you’re not,” said Deucalion. “Considering the fact that Pierce has been bullying Stiles for weeks and punched Stiles beforehand.” Kali pulled out the picture of Stiles’ injuries and showed the three adults. “Furthermore, all the teachers in this school were informed of the animosity between Stiles and Pierce and yet did nothing. So, if you think of one second that what Stiles did wasn’t justified then I shall have my lawyer meet with the district.”

The principle paled and Stiles’ smile had never been brighter. Pierce and his parents knew they’d lost any argument since Kali had all of the evidence of Pierce’s bullying, including a video which a shocked his mother, and so they had a solid case should it go to court.

“Never mind, Stiles isn’t suspended,” stuttered the principle.

“Glad we could come to an agreement. Let’s go Stiles.”


	5. Chapter 5: Ethan and Aiden

It had been a week since Stiles had almost been suspended and Pierce’s family had already spread around what his pack had done to make the Principle allow him to stay. It meant that everyone else in school left him alone which – while rather depressing – meant he wasn’t getting bullied anymore.

“How was school today, cub?” Ennis asked, ruffling Stiles’ hair as he settled the huge plate of steak down in front of the small boy.

Deucalion and Kali were already devouring their steaks but stopped when Ennis asked, intrigued. Stiles was beaming with happiness as he began eating and that alone settled the Alphas and they continued their dinner in content silence.

“Have you heard from the new pack?” asked Stiles, once he was finished.

“Indeed. They have asked for a formal audience with us to ask for safe haven within this territory,” said Deucalion. “I’ve already asked a few other packs nearby about them and there haven’t been any … good replies about them.”

“Can I come?” asked Stiles, “to the meeting? Please uncle Lion!”

“Of course, pup,” chuckled Deucalion, watching as Stiles lunged towards him and wrapped him into a tight hug. “You’re a part of the pack, after all. Though you’ll have to remain beside Ennis and Kali for the meeting. Alright?”

Stiles nodded his head vigorously.

“Come on, Stiles, coco and movie time,” called Kali from the second living-room – which had become the ‘Stiles and Kali movie room.’

“Coming!” called Stiles.

Releasing Stiles, Deucalion watched as Stiles dived onto the couch beside Kali before turning to Ennis with a passive expression. Ennis nodded and quickly began making preparations for the pack meeting that would be taking place under the full moon – in two days – to make sure that Stiles would be perfectly safe, lest blood be shed.

~{Eris}~

Stiles arrived at school, the next day, to a bunch of people crowding around two people in the playground. He shrugged it off – since it wasn’t unusual for people to come in half-way through the year like he did – until he saw their eyes flash gold as they rushed away from the crowd.

_They’re probably a part of the pack uncle Lion talked about,_ thought Stiles. _Maybe I should go and introduce myself?_

Agreeing with himself, Stiles turned around and walked towards the boy’s bathroom where the two boys were hiding. He was quick to announce himself and head inside where he was confronted by a pair of rather nervous twins. From the expressions they were pulling, Stiles knew they had smelt his pack and were terrified.

“Hi, I’m Stiles Stilinski-Blackwood. You’re from the Steiner pack, right?” said Stiles as calmly as he possibly could. “I’m from the Blackwood pack.”

The twins shared a look, one of confusion and slight hesitation, as if they hadn’t seen kindness from a stranger before, which set off alarm bells instantly in Stiles’ mind. He didn’t voice anything and instead just made himself as friendly as he possibly could – which was easy considering he was at least a year younger than the twins and was several inches shorter.

“Are you two okay?” he asked gently.

They nodded, shuffling around, revealing the bruises that littered their arms. That solidified it in Stiles’ mind and he knew he’d immediately have to inform his uncle.

“Your pack is hurting you,” stated Stiles.

“No!” one growled.

The other remained perfectly silent.

“It’s okay. I won’t say anything to anyone if you don’t want me to,” said Stiles. “But you shouldn’t just take it, even if you’re Omegas. Besides, I think you’re both really cool.”

Stiles left the bathroom to get to class but his thoughts were entirely focused on the twins. There were projects being handed out throughout the lesson, the teachers sending Stiles a worried glance upon seeing his none-response to the work in front of him, but they didn’t dare broach the subject with him.

The moment the lesson was over, Stiles rushed off to find the twins.

~{Eris}~

The moment Stiles returned home, he rushed off to find Deucalion, who was in his office. Kali was quick to poke her head out upon hearing his footsteps move past her office door but seeing him perfectly fine allowed her to return to her work. Stiles knocked on Deucalion’s door and was quickly bid entrance by a concerned Deucalion.

“Stiles, what’s wrong?” said Deucalion, spinning his chair so that he could face the boy properly.

“Nothing, well not with me anyway. The new pack you talked about, well they’re at my school. A pair of twins – I forgot to get their names – but they’re being abused, uncle Lion, they’re omegas!”

Deucalion straightened and Alpha red glowed in his eyes as he looked for confirmation: “Are you sure?”

“Yes, more than sure, they had bruises all up their arms and they were terrified!”

“Well, if they have Omega’s in their pack, they cannot be allowed to continue,” said Deucalion.

“why?”

“Because a true pack, one that’s a family, shouldn’t have omegas,” explained Deucalion.

Stiles nodded: “Can we adopt the twins?”

“Stiles.”  
  


“Please! They need a new home and we have space! Please!”

“I’ll talk to Kali and Ennis. Now go have your ‘Kali Time’.”

~{Eris}~

The second day of school and Stiles was already rushing to find the twins. He was just about to give up when he was suddenly grabbed and pulled into the boys changing rooms. Stiles wasn’t worried in the least, especially once he saw that it was the twins that had pulled him in.

“What did you do?” the more aggressive twin asked.

“What do you mean?” Stiles asked innocently.

“Apparently, our entire pack is under investigation for domestic abuse,” said the quieter twin.

_I really need to learn their names._

“I just told my Alpha about you two,” Stiles explained. “Do you know that normal packs aren’t supposed to have Omegas because every member of a pack is meant to be just as special and as protected as any other. I thought you’d be happy, anyway, you’d have a chance to find a new pack, one that would treat you better.”

“What pack would want us?” sniffed the aggressive twin.

“My pack.”

“Really?” aske the nicer twin.

“Really. I may have already asked my Alpha about it… so, if you want…”

“YES!” the twins cried in unison.

“Great. Now can you tell me your names?”

“Ethan.”

“Aiden.”

“Good to know.”

~{Eris}~

Ladies and Gentlemen, I was wondering if you have any suggestions as for who – from Beacon Hills – could join the Blackwood pack? I was thinking Isaac could join the pack since he’d follow Derek and Scott’s a massive dick. Who else? Would you like people like Cora? Or Kira? Malia? Lydia? Jackson? Danny is defiantly joining but is there anyone you’d like? Each person will have a dedicated scene where they’ll be asked to join the pack since this fic is only going to be fifteen chapters.

The next chapter will be of Stiles returning to Beacon Hills for High School, FYI, so tailor your requests to that.

Thanks to everyone for reading, enjoy.


	6. Chapter 6: Malia

Stiles watched the road slip away as they headed towards the place he had once called home. Aiden and Ethan were sitting beside him while Ennis drove – Deucalion and Kali had gone ahead to get the house ready for them – and were sending him worried looks out of the corner of their eyes.

“Ask no questions, receive no answers,” said Stiles, finally fed up of the constant side-eyes. “What’s up?”

He turned his head, staring at Ethan who was rather flustered at being called out. Ennis chuckled as Ethan struggled to find the words to explain. Aiden just patted his brother’s shoulder and began to speak.

“How are you feeling? About returning I mean,” said Aiden.

“Honestly? I feel like crap – sorry Ennis – but excited all the same. Just think of all the Chaos it will cause when we enter the school?”

Aiden chuckled at the excitement in Stiles’ voice when he said ‘Chaos,’ things hadn’t changed much since Stiles was younger. Ethan, too, snickered at Stiles’ actions and patted his younger brother’s shoulder lightly.

Ennis felt some tension release from his shoulders upon hearing Stiles’ laugher. When Deucalion had been informed that the Eclipse ceremony was to be held in Beacon Hills, the three adults had been terrified of how Stiles would react to being back in Beacon Hills for the month. They had wanted to refuse the invitation but knew that if they did, and Stiles found out, he would feel horrible for depriving the twins of such an experience – add into it that Stiles would become a werewolf in a few days and the Alphas decided to tell Stiles and allow him to decide.

“I kind of want to see my father’s grave, though, and my mom’s. It’s been so long since I’ve talk to my mom, I kind of feel bad.”

“The moment we’re settled,” said Ennis, butting into the conversation with his fatherly smile. “Kali and I will take you to see them. After all, it’s about time you introduced us to her.”

“Really?” asked Stiles, excitement clear in his voice.

“Of course, pup.”

“Thanks dad.”

“Can we come too?” the twins said in unison.

Stiles seemed to hesitate.

“Maybe the next time,” said Ennis, seeing Stiles’ hesitance. “For now, you two can help Deucalion settle things into the house and get food. We’re here for the next month so there’s plenty of time.”

~{Eris}~

Stiles was glad the house Deucalion had picked was nothing like the sheriff’s house. It was also far away from Mellissa’s house and Stiles didn’t want to risk running into Scott until High School began two days from now.

“Pups, time to pick your rooms,” called Deucalion.

He had two plaques in his hands – the twins always shared a room, no matter what – and handed them to Stiles and Aiden with a smirk. Aiden practically sprinted up the stairs with Stiles following closely behind him.

The twins, of course, got the bigger room since there needed to be two beds but Stiles managed to get the big room with a window facing the forest. He smiled as he watched the forest he had left so long ago, it reminded him of his old room.

_Knock, knock, knock._

Turning around, Stiles smiled as Kali placed his clothing boxes on his bed. She gently patted his shoulder, pulling him into her as she, too, looked out of the window.

“How are you feeling?”

“Nostalgic,” said Stiles, softly. “Do you think I made the right decision about coming back? What if Alpha Hale tries to pull another stunt like she did before – we never did find out why she accepted Mellissa’s plea – or if Mellissa does something?”

“Stiles, sweetie, you’re safe. You’ve got me, Ennis, Deucalion and the twins,” said Kali. “We won’t let anything happen to you, I swear.”

“Thanks mum,” said Stiles.

“Come on, let’s go visit your parents,” said Kali, gently pulling him towards the door where Ennis was waiting.

~{Eris}~

The Sheriff’s grave was covered with beautiful, fresh flowers which Stiles was very pleased to see. If John had been anything, it was a magnificent Sherriff and he deserved to be recognised. Settling down beside the grave, Stiles smiled as Ennis and Kali joined him and he slowly began to speak.

“Hi, dad. I’m sorry I didn’t come and talk to you for the last nine years… I’ve been somewhere new. I wanted to introduce you to my new dad, Ennis, and my new mum, Kali. I miss you, every day but I’m glad you’re in a better place.”

He continued to rant for the next half an hour before Kali prodded at him and motioned for his mother’s grave.

Claudia’s grave was practically empty, all except for the long dead flowers that Stiles had brought her nine years ago. This upset him to no end but it didn’t deter him from sitting down and telling his mother everything that had happened over the time he’s been away.

Kali and Ennis watched with tears in their eyes as Stiles tried not to break down while talking to his mother’s grave.

“We’ll leave you alone, alright? We’ll just be outside the gate.”  
  


“Okay,” said Stiles.

He continued talking to his mother for a few more minutes before hearing a twig snap to his left. Turning and standing, Stiles moved towards the sound and was shocked to find a coyote stalking him. Upon realising it had been caught, its eyes flashed beta blue and Stiles smiled, bending down so that their eyes could meet.

“Hello.”

The coyote growled. It wasn’t an aggressive growl, more a growl of greeting.

“I’m Stiles, though I think you know that. Is there any reason you’ve been following me?” Stiles asked, his voice was slower than he had ever heard it but it seemed to be helping keep the coyote comfortable.

Her eyes moved towards where Ennis and Kali were waiting.

“Right. You saw my Alpha parents… are you alone then?”

She nodded.

“Well. We’ve got room at mine,” said Stiles. “You wanna come? We won’t make you turn human if you don’t want to be… you see how my mum doesn’t exactly act fully human herself…”

The coyote nodded.

“Cool. Follow me then.”  
  


Stiles stood and moved towards where Kali and Ennis were waiting, stopping to make sure the coyote was following him, which she was.

“Stiles. What is that?”

“A werecoyote.”

“Okay. What is she doing with you?”

“She’s mine now.”

Kali and Ennis didn’t even bother fighting it, instead they just nodded and opened the car door for the pair to jump in.


	7. Chapter 7: Jackass?

Malia – the coyote – was already attached to Stiles at the hip from the moment he had offered her a place in his home. Throughout the entire car ride to the house, her head had been placed on his lap and she was lazily licking his hand while he tried to guess her name. It took him about six attempts before he got it right and by that time he had arrived at home.

Ennis and Kali were quick to leave the car and go inside – if only to warn the others – while Stiles struggled to wake Malia up and get her out of the car with him. He chuckled a little as she landed right beside him and made sure she kept his pace with him as he opened the door.

“Stiles, why is there a coyote at your feet?” Deucalion asked, inquisition in his voice.

“I found her and she’s mine now,” answered Stiles, matter-of-factly. “She’s a werecoyote and her name is Malia.”

Ethan and Aiden – in their merged form – came charging into the room but quickly split apart when they spotted Stiles and Malia. Malia was growling at them defensively, her eyes flashing bright blue.

“Malia, meet Ethan and Aiden. Hey! You managed it!” cried Stiles, launching himself into the twins’ now detached arms.

Deucalion shook his head and beckoned Malia towards him, which she did rather hesitantly. He was incredibly gentle while petting her fur and was soon speaking with Kali on the best way to make her feel comfortable.

When it came to bedtime, Stiles, Ethan, Aiden and Malia all jumped into Stiles’ bed for a ‘puppy pile.’ Malia was happy to act as a pillow for the twins as her head was resting on Stiles’ chest.

~{Eris}~

“Are you sure you want to go to school?” asked Kali. “We can always home-school you.”

Stiles was thankful for the option but knew better than to accept it. He had to face his fear sooner or later, besides he’d have Aiden and Ethan with him at all times and he’d be in the class ahead of them.

“Thanks mum, but I’ll be fine.”

“Fine. I’ll make sure the twins are with you,” said Ennis, handing Stiles his lunch.

Accepting the bag, Stiles just shook his head and headed out towards his jeep – which Deucalion had bought for him after he’d gotten his licence. The twins were waiting by their bikes, Malia sitting beside them – Ethan scratching behind her ear absentmindedly.

“You ready to head out?” said Aiden, slipping onto his bike.

“Yep!” said Stiles. “Sorry Malia, until you chose to be human again, you can’t come to school with us.”

Malia gave him a chuff and gently nipped his finger as she headed inside towards Kali and Ennis. Deucalion waved them off from the window of his office and soon they were on their way to Beacon Hills High School.

At the first set of lights, Stiles stopped and next to him was a beautiful silver Porsche. Looking out the window, Stiles honestly wasn’t surprised to see Jackson Whitmore in the drivers seat with Lydia Martin next to him. Even after nine years, the two were as close as ever and it made Stiles’ heart fill with warmth.

Neither of them noticed Stiles or the jeep, which made Stiles at least slightly thankful. As he drove into the parking lot, Stiles wasn’t surprised to see a bunch of people crowding around the twins, who were waiting by an empty spot for him.

**“OMG, is that Stilinski?”**

Stiles got out of his jeep and was rather happy to have a twin on either side. Turns out Jackson had parked right beside him and was getting out when someone yelled out his name.

“Actually, it’s Blackwood now,” Stiles called back. “But thanks for remembering!”

Suddenly Stiles felt the air being knocked out of him as a scruffy blonde forced her way against him. She was soon followed by a fluffy-haired brunette boy and then Stiles was on the floor laughing his head off.

“Stiles! You’re back!” the two cried in unison.

“Hey Isaac, Erica.”

Ethan and Aiden were quick to pick Stiles up off the ground and were rather happy to be introduced to the two who had bashed into their little brother.

“Isaac Lahey, Erica Reyes meet my two brothers, Ethan and Aiden Blackwood,” grinned Stiles.

“Pleasure,” said the twins.

“Nice to meet you too. Thanks for looking after Stiles, are you –”

“We’re adopted, like Stiles,” said Ethan. “It’s nice to meet the people who helped Stiles come to a new home.”

Erica blushed happily and pulled Stiles in for another hug. It was then that Jackson and Lydia came over.

“Stilinski?” asked Jackson.

“Blackwood now,” said Stiles.

“Oh, right, sorry,” Jackson nodded. “Welcome back, you staying long?”

“A month only, family reunion with the Hales.”

“The Hales? I thought they were the ones who tried to stop you getting adopted? Why would you want to go near them?”

“It’s a family thing. Only happens once every fifty years and it’s kind of family tradition,” said Stiles. “Besides, I only have to be around them for a week. How did you know anyway?”

“Well, my dad does work at the Hale Law Firm,” said Jackson with a slight smirk. “Plus, the Hales talk about it all the time, specifically Cora.”

“Huh.”

“So, Stiles,” said Lydia butting in. “Since you’re new here and all, do you want to sit with us at Lunch? It will keep you away from McCall.”

The amount of venom with which Lydia said Scott’s name set off a huge amount of alarm bells in Stiles’ head. Ethan and Aiden shared a look as they heard Stiles’ heart rate increase and they were quick to rest their hands on his shoulders to help him remain calm. Seeing the twins do this led Erica and Isaac to take his hands and give them a squeeze.

“How-how is Scott?”

Jackson shook his head and motioned towards where Scott stood beside a young woman.

“He’s got a girlfriend. He also still won’t let go of the fact you moved away,” explained Lydia. “He’s pissed that his mother got her title as a foster parent was revoked so he can’t try and get his ‘best friend’ back. It doesn’t help that the Hales have basically adopted him after he was attacked by someone in the woods.”  
  


“Damn.”

“Come on, it’s time for class,” said Jackson. “You can stay with us for the day, yeah?”

“Thanks, Jackson.”

~{Eris}~

Sitting with Lydia and Jackson was… nice. They all had a great time and it allowed Stiles to find out that he no longer had an attraction to Lydia. He and Jackson were also able to bond over their shared experience. Ethan even managed to get a date with Danny and Lydia was sending eyes at Aiden throughout the entire meal.

“So, are you two together or?” asked Stiles.

“No, we say we are but we’re not,” said Lydia with a musical chuckle. “It just means people leave the two of us alone.”

“Smart, though I don’t expect anything less than that from you, Lydia,” said Stiles.

“Hey!”  
  


“Sorry Jackson.”  
  


Erica, Isaac and Boyd even popped over to say hello before leaving to go to their private place. It made the anxiety Stiles had disappear and he could finally relax.

“STILES!”

Until that.

Scott McCall came charging through the lunch hall, followed closely by his girlfriend, towards the table where Stiles was located. Immediately all of Jackson’s friends stood up – alongside the twins and Danny – blocking Stiles from view and allowing Jackson and Lydia to sneak him out before Scott could get anywhere near him.

“Thanks,” said Stiles. “I don’t think I’m ready for that yet.”

“Any time. Now hurry up and get out of here,” said Jackson. “Oh and here’s mine and Lydia’s numbers, feel free to call anytime. We’d love to meet your new family.”

“Sure, I’ll sort it out with mum and dad,” said Stiles.

It was then time for Jackson to leave as Lydia wrapped her arm around Stiles and pulled him towards their next class. It was nice having Lydia beside him and not feeling any kind of urge to show off and make her fall in love with him, maybe she could just be his friend? Or sister? Like Malia? Speaking of which, how the hell was he going to explain having a pet coyote?

Erica and Boyd were waiting by the classroom door and soon Stiles was sitting by the window surrounded by his old friends.


	8. Chapter 8: Lions and Werewolf and Hunters, Oh My

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy the longer chapter.

The moment he had cleared his idea with his pack, he was dialling the new numbers in his phone and inviting everyone over for a house-warming party. Ennis had been ecstatic at the prospect of using his full culinary degree to cook a full buffet for them. Kali was happy to meet Stiles’ old and new friends if only so she could judge them to see if they deserved the title of friend, though Ethan and Aiden had been quick to praise them and how they had helped Stiles escape from McCall. Deucalion was just happy that Stiles was settling back in to Beacon Hills with as little conflict as possible, though he was sure that the conflict would begin this evening when they went to the Hale House for the first meeting, as was tradition.

Stiles was practically bursting with joy and Malia was bounding around the house after him, basking in it. For a moment, he wondered if Malia had known any of his friends when she was human and had asked her as such, though she had rejected that idea.

“So, how do you feel?” asked Kali as she passed another tray to Ennis in the kitchen. “Knowing that everyone is going to be here.”

“I feel great!” said Stiles, running a brush through Malia’s fur. “I thought they’d all side with Scott but now I know different!”

Stiles’ excitement was contagious and soon everyone was just as excited as he was.

Malia was the first to move when she heard the knock on the front door. She was quick to jump off of Stiles’ lap and onto the couch just as Aiden opened the door, revealing Lydia, Jackson, Danny, Boyd, Isaac and Erica.

“Hey, welcome to Casa de Blackwood!” cried Stiles, rushing to hug his friends.

“Stiles, calm,” ordered Kali as she and Ennis walked into the living-room. “Breath.”

Lydia looked Kali up and down for a second before nodding in approval. Kali had hidden her more ... wolf-like traits in hopes of helping Stiles and his friends connect better, it appeared to have worked.

“Right! Sorry mum, sorry guys… I’m working on it I swear,” said Stiles bashfully.

Jackson patted Stiles’ shoulder gently and nodded. He was surprised at how much Stiles had changed since they were kids but then again, Stiles probably had a lot more positive influences now that he was without Scott.

“It’s fine, Blackwood,” said Jackson.

“You can just call me Stiles, you know. I don’t mind.”

“Alright, Stiles.”

Erica was quick to pull Stiles into a tight hug, followed by Isaac and Boyd before they pulled away and noticed something else.

“Is that a coyote?” Erica squealed.

Instantly Malia jumped onto Erica’s lap, soaking up the attention like a sponge as Erica pet her. The Alphas rolled their eyes at Malia’s attention-seeking ways but didn’t discourage it since it made Malia happy and showed how accepting Stiles’ friends were.

“Her name’s Malia,” said Kali. “She’s a rescue from poachers, and a member of the family.”

It was the truth … more or less.

“She’s gorgeous,” chirped Erica. “Can I steal her?”

“No but you can come over and pet her from time to time,” said Stiles.

“Aw Batman, as if I wasn’t coming over already,” said Erica.

Deucalion watched as Stiles’ eyes ignited with joy at Erica’s admittance. It solidified the good this ‘party’ would do for Stiles. The twins were quick to slide near their crushes and both Isaac and Boyd slid onto the couch to join Stiles. Ennis brought out the food and soon everyone was settling down to talk.

“So, how have you been?” asked Stiles. “I heard you got worse.”

“Yeah,” sighed Erica. “My epilepsy is getting a lot worse … Scott actually _filmed_ me during an attack … it’s actually one of the reasons Jackson and I became acquaintances.”

Jackson nodded, chuckling slightly at the image on his mind as he explained: “McCall thought it would be funny, thought it would make him popular, and he posted it online. I got a bit physical on Erica’s behalf…”

“And I wiped it off the internet,” said Danny, an arm around Ethan.

“It was the least we could do since, well since I may have been the one to encourage him to do it in the first place. Not directly but he wanted to get my attention and Lydia’s and thought that was the best way.”

Stiles nodded in appreciation of Jackson and Danny’s commitment.

“You know, I remember you being much more of a Jackass when we were younger,” said Stiles.

“You were friends with McCall. The kid whose dad almost destroyed my family, ‘cous I was gonna be a Jackass.”

“True.”

Malia was snuggled up on Jackson and Lydia’s laps as the twins and Danny began playing games on the PS4. Meanwhile, Stiles managed to sneak away to talk to his uncle.

“Ummm, I was wondering if I could talk to you,” said Stiles quietly.

“Of course,” said Deucalion.

The two walked into Deucalion’s office and Stiles was quick to settle down in a chair.

“I want to adopt Erica and Isaac and Boyd into the pack. As werewolves. Possibly Jackson and Lydia too but they can come later,” blurted Stiles.

Deucalion chuckled, patting Stiles on the head and settling into his chair. It wasn’t a surprise, he had seen the look in Stiles’ eyes, it was the same one he had had when he found Malia.

“Let me talk to Kali and Ennis and we’ll see. Of course, I also have to talk with Talia.”

“Thanks Uncle Lion.”

~Eris~

Deucalion, Kali and Ennis were on edge as they walked through the preserve towards the Hale house. Ethan, Aiden, Stiles and Malia were surrounded by the adults, with Deucalion heading up the front and Ennis and Kali behind them, though they were less tense and didn’t seem to care that they were entering new territory.

“Why so tense?” asked Stiles, stopping so that he was standing in between his parents. “This is supposed to be a friendly meeting, right?”

The hidden concern in Stiles’ tone sent the wolves into a protective fit, making their eyes flash red as Kali wrapped an arm around Stiles’ shoulder. Malia, as usual, was standing in Stiles’ personal bubble, though usually she was beside him, and she, too, perked her head up at the tone.

“You know what they say, hope for the best but prepare for the worst,” said Kali, playfully kissing his cheek.

“Right… right…” agreed Stiles.

They continued in silence until they arrived at the outskirts of the Hale Lot. Peter Hale was waiting for them, wearing a suit – like the extra king he is – and looking like he had eaten a wasp. It was then that Stiles’ heart began to speed up, though that was instantly stopped when Ethan and Aiden placed their hands on his shoulders and Malia nipped his exposed ankle lightly.

“Good Hunting, Alpha Blackwood, I – Peter Hale, left hand of Alpha Talia Hale – wish to invite you into our home and territory for the Eclipse Hunt.”

“Good Hunting, Beta Left Hand Hale. I – Deucalion Blackwood, Alpha of the Blackwood Pack – accept your invitation for the Eclipse Hunt.”

With the formal greetings out of the way, and the invite accepted, Peter relaxed and motioned for them to enter the house. There was one other pack within the house’s parlour, which was Satomi’s.

“Where is our illustrious host?” asked Satomi, her son on her lap.

“Talia is currently at the Sheriffs office in a meeting. She’ll arrive within the next two hours for the customary dinner.”

Eventually the conversation all dulled the Alphas began to relax. The twins were talking to Laura Hale and a few people from Satomi’s pack in the corner while Malia was curled up by the fire with the younger wolves petting her. Satomi had raised an eyebrow at the Coyote but Kalia had instantly shot down any questions with her signature ‘mum glare’ as Stiles had dubbed it.

Meanwhile Stiles was standing somewhat off to the side, his hands in his pockets and his eyes looking everywhere but at the oldest Hale in the room, who was standing across from him. Stiles was fully aware that his pack were looking at him from the corner of their eyes, or in Malia’s case just looking directly at him while being brushed by some five-year-olds, so he knew he was safe. That knowledge was probably the only thing that stopped him having a heart attack when Peter decided to walk over and speak to him.

“Can I help you?” Stiles was incredibly proud of the lack of shaking in his voice as he looked Peter in the eyes.

“Yes, actually. I wish to apologise for my part in stopping your adoption when you were younger,” said Peter, his tone was the same as it had been before, though his eyes held guilt and sorrow. “I was doing as my Alpha ordered though that doesn’t excuse my savageness with your case … I don’t like to lose, you see, and while I knew that I was fighting a losing battle, I didn’t want to seem like anything other than the best lawyer in my firm.”

Stiles released a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding and relaxed. A dopey grin appeared on his face as he patted Peter’s arm.

“Don’t worry about it. Everything worked out in the end, anyway. You were just doing what the wolf within demanded, it’s cool.”

Peter relaxed at Stiles’ words and offered him a drink. It was then that two other Hales decided to join them in the parlour.

“Stiles Blackwood, meet my niece and Nephew, Cora and Derek Hale.”

When Stiles saw Derek his whole world stopped. It was like the planets had aligned. To Stiles, Derek was the reincarnation of Adonis himself and Stiles had to stop his heart fluttering at the slight. Luckily he had already hidden his scent.

“Hi,” said Cora, Stiles noticed she had a math book in hand. “Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise.”

“Hello,” said Derek shortly before rushing off to join Laura.

“What did I do?” asked Stiles jokingly, though inside he was worried.

“Oh Derek’s just like that,” said Cora while Peter went to check on the dinner. “Hey, you wouldn’t happen to be good at Math, would you? I mean, mom said we had to bond with other packs and all.”

Stiles grinned at her and the two quickly found an empty table. Cora was _incredibly_ thankful that Stiles had been willing to help her and immediately decided that he was her favourite of the Blackwood pack.

Derek eventually came over to them, thanking Stiles for helping Cora, and settled into the third chair at the table.

“Scott McCall will be at the next meeting,” said Derek after a moment. “He wasn’t told about this one. Uncle Peter thought it would be his way of apologising.”

“Thanks for the heads up,” said Stiles, once again trying to control his heart rate.

“Oi! Is this how you do it?”

“Yes Cora.”

~Eris~

The day after the meeting, there was a knock on the front door. Ennis was the first one at the door and he almost slammed it closed again after seeing who was on his doorstep.

Christopher Argent.

Ennis’ eyes glowed red and he growled. Chris straightened up and reached for a gun that wasn’t in his holster. Lucky for Chris, Deucalion was quick to come to the door and remove Ennis from the situation, quickly reminding the mountain wolf that the children were still in the house.

“What do you want Argent?” there was steel in Deucalion’s tone but it was polite enough that Chris felt he could speak.

“I wanted to come over and inform you that I am no longer a hunter,” said Chris. “Victoria and I are no longer together and I am trying to make amends for the deeds done by my family.”

There wasn’t a single lie in his words and Deucalion nodded, inviting him in and settling on the couch. Ennis and Kali, having heard everything, were sitting in the connected kitchen, still tense.

“I am glad to hear that, Mr Argent,” said Deucalion, handing the other man a drink. “Though I fail to see what this has to do with us.”

“Gerard has a grudge against you and a boy named Stiles that’s in your care. He has since the day he failed to blind you and murdered the sheriff. He’s become obsessed with killing the pair of you. It’s gotten so bad that he’s allowed Kate to go to prison for the crimes she’s committed, he doesn’t even care that she’ll get the chair. Not that she doesn’t deserve it after what she almost did to the Hales.”

Deucalion nodded, storing that information away for later.

“In truth, I’m trying to protect my daughter, Allison. She has no idea about the Supernatural, and she won’t until she’s eighteen and can make her own **informed** choices on if she wants to be a hunter or not. I fear that Gerard will try and use her to hurt you and the Hales, especially considering her boyfriend – Scott McCall – is a member of their pack.”

“Don’t worry Christopher, we’ll keep our heads down and, should it come to it, we’ll make sure no harm comes to your daughter.”

“Thank you, just don’t extend the same mercy to Gerard. He may be my father but the basterd deserves to die.”

“On that, we can all agree,” said Kali with a predatory smirk.


	9. Chapter 9: Daddy's little girl

Deucalion had thought long and hard about what Stiles had asked of him. In truth, he could understand Stiles’ want, no need, to have the friends he adored brought amongst the pack, where it was safe for them. Beacon Hills wasn’t exactly known to be safe and Deucalion still had a hard time trusting Talia after everything that had happened – especially since Talia hadn’t even thought to mention it the previous night when they had been in her den for the customary dinner.

Admittedly, Deucalion _did_ believe that, at least, turning the young woman, Erica, was a good idea. He could tell from her scent alone that she was rather sickly, probably so sickly that she may not even have the chance to turn twenty, and that didn’t seem fair to the old Alpha. This girl was so full of life, so full of energy despite her illness, despite all of the things that had happened to her and Deucalion didn’t believe for one second that it was right for that life to be stripped from her.

“I agree, wholeheartedly,” Ennis had said when Deucalion had broached him and Kali with the subject. He, too, enjoyed the young girl’s company and believed that it was such a waste for her to die long before her time.

Kali had been harder to convince but she was soon won over after witnessing one of Erica’s fits, first-hand, after she had come out of the high school and Scott had intentionally triggered one. The older woman had felt so helpless and horrible for the child that she had almost bitten Erica right then and there.

“I don’t know what made me do it,” said Kali, recounting what had almost happened. “She was so helpless and my wolf couldn’t handle it. Stiles is right, we have to help her.”

So, they were all in agreement. If Erica, Isaac and Boyd said yes to the bite, then they would become a part of the pack. Deucalion only had one caveat: the trio had to be informed about **everything** so they could make an informed choice.

Stiles invited his friends round the following morning – it was a Saturday so they’d have the rest of that day and all of Sunday to recover from the bite if they accepted – and was on edge throughout the entire wait. Malia followed Stiles around no matter what – she was just as anxious as Stiles, if not more since she wanted them to join the pack just as much as Stiles did. Eventually, Kali and Ennis sat both pups down and made sure they couldn’t move.

“But what if they say no?” Stiles chattered.

No one dared respond to his question. Kali, instead, pulled his head onto her lap and began carding her hand through his hair until he was calm enough that he didn’t say anything more. He practically purred and melted into her hold until he heard a knock on the front door and then the panic began again.

Erica came bounding into the room but paused when she saw how anxious Stiles appeared. Isaac and Boyd followed after her and immediately knew that something was happening, just from the look on everyone’s faces.

“What’s wrong?” Erica asked, Malia snuggled between her legs.

“I – we have something to tell you and I really hope you don’t feel any differently after finding out…” said Stiles, hesitantly.

The trio sat down and waited, each one looking just as nervous as the last. Boyd was holding both Erica and Isaac in a death grip and was staring at Stiles with a blank expression. Taking a deep, calming, breath, Stiles began to explain … **_everything._**

When the conversation was over, there was only silence. Stiles felt his heart begin to break and tears filling his eyes while his parents and uncle look on with unreadable expressions. The trio on the couch were looking at all of them – Malia included – in a whole new light and weren’t truly sure how to react to this information.

“So,” began Erica, “your family are werewolves, the Hales are werewolves … your dad was murdered by a hunter because you save Mr Deucalion’s life … and now you’re offering the three of us a chance to become werewolves and it could cure my Epilepsy.”

“That about sums it up, yeah…” nodded Stiles.

“I know I should probably be freaking out, but – I mean – you’re still **you** … you’re still Batman and your family have been nothing but nice to us so, I don’t really care.”  
  


“You don’t?” Stiles questioned hopefully.

Erica stood up and pulled Stiles into a tight hug with a smile.

“Of course not! Stiles you even said that the reason you’re even telling us this is because you want to make sure I see twenty years old. I can’t be frightened by that.”

Boyd coughed: “If Erica doesn’t care then I don’t care.”

Isaac remained silent for a moment longer before launching himself out of the chair and wrapped around Stiles like ivy. Stiles was shocked for a moment but soon welcomed the hug and grinned.

“Do you three accept the bite?” asked Deucalion, standing and bringing attention to himself.

“Yes, sir,” Erica grinned, still holding Stiles’ shoulder.

“I do,” agreed Boyd.

“Yeah.”

Kali stood up and motioned for Erica to stand in front of her. She allowed the wolf to take over and Erica felt her heart stutter for a second before she relaxed. As gently as she could, Kali bit into Erica’s shoulder near the base of her neck.

Boyd was next. Ennis stood up and welcomed Boyd over and allowed his wolf forwards. Boyd didn’t even flinch nor did he make a noise as Ennis bit into his neck.

Isaac was last and he was ushered into the arms of Deucalion. Deucalion was soft and incredibly gentle as he bit into Isaac’s shoulder – noting the wounds that littered his skin with displeasure – and held the boy before he could fall over.

The three teens were placed on the couches as the transition began and Ennis was quick to cook up a meal that would make up for the energy lost with the shift. Stiles hovered over all three of his friends, checking on all of them periodically to make sure that the bite had been taken properly and hadn’t been rejected.

Malia watched Stiles with amusement, especially when Stiles said the same words he had once said to her.

“These are all mine now.”

~{Eris}~

As much as Stiles wanted to avoid any confrontations with Scott, it wasn’t possible. Isaac, Erica and Boyd had been kept at the Blackwood home while they learned how to adjust to being werewolves. With them gone, and Lydia and Jackson not in most of his classes, it was inevitable that there would be a confrontation.

“Stiles!” Scott called, running to catch him between classes. “Stiles wait!”

“What?” asked Stiles.

His tone was frosty and calm. He was overly polite but everyone around him could tell that he didn’t want to be here.

“We need to talk.”

“No, we don’t Mr McCall.”

“Yes, we do Mr Stilinski,” said Scott.

“It’s Blackwood,” growled Stiles.

“No, it’s Stilinski and it would **_still be_** Stilinski if you hadn’t abandoned me during the worst time of my life!” said Scott. Everyone in the corridor froze and were looking at Scott as if he’d grown a second head. Stiles noticed Danny out of the corner of his eye rushing off, probably to find the twins or a teacher. “I mean, I lost the man I considered my father! And then I find out my best friend is leaving me! Abandoning me! You left with a bunch of people you didn’t know instead of staying with family! And you disrespected not only my mother but Talia Hale too!”

Stiles turned, not caring, and began to walk away, tired of this one-sided conversation. From the reflection of a locker, Stiles saw Scott lunge for him and Stiles grinned, moving as he’d been taught to pin Scott to the ground by the throat.

“Don’t ever mistake my silence for acceptance, Scott McCall. And don’t **_ever_** attack me and mine again.”  
  


His voice was cold, frozen even. His eyes were dead and piercing and the grip around Scott’s throat was tight and meaningful.

“Don’t for one second think that just because you got juiced, you have any power over me.”

Scott had already scrambled to his feet by the time Ethan, Aiden, Jackson and Lydia had arrived and the entire corridor was filled with clapping as Scott ran away with his tail between his legs.

“You’re all clapping for nothing!” said Stiles with a slight smile, “he isn’t going to learn.”

~{Eris}~

Peter Hale stood at the doorway of the Blackwood house with Cora and Derek behind him. He was there to simply drop Cora off for her tutoring session with Stiles and Derek had decided to come along since Aiden had asked Derek for help with his bike after it began messing up.

There were three new wolf scents inside the house that Peter made a mental note of as Ennis opened the door and ushered them all inside. Stiles was sitting, ready, at the counter with a dopy grin on his face that made Derek’s heart flutter, waiting for Cora to join him. Aiden was stuffing pancakes into his mouth while waving at Derek with a grin.

“Mr Hale? To what do we owe the pleasure?” asked Deucalion.

“I’m here to drop of the Hale pups, and to request some help.”

The three Alpha’s were intrigued.

“I believe Talia may have removed a memory from me and I would like to request that one of you return it to me.”

“You would go against your Alpha?”

“If it meant getting back what was stolen from me, yes.”

Deucalion nodded and motioned for Peter to relax on the couch. He made Peter count down from ten before inserting his claws into Peter’s neck. Everyone was frozen, watching this with curiosity. Finally, after what felt like eternity, Peter and Deucalion disconnected and Peter felt tears pool in his eyes.

“I-I have a daughter,” gasped Peter. Derek and Cora sprinted towards Peter and pulled him into a hug. “I have a daughter and Talia took that from me because she wasn’t a werewolf…”

Stiles stood up and Malia was by his side in an instant as he walked towards Peter.

“Do you know her name?” asked Stiles, gently.

“Malia, Malia Tate.”

Malia whined and jumped onto Peter’s lap, knocking both Derek and Cora away from him. They all watched, shocked and in awe, as Malia transformed and became human.

“Dad,” she whimpered, hugging him as tightly as she could.

“My baby girl,” Peter whimpered, “you’re my baby girl.”

Kalia covered Malia was a blanket and stepped away, pulling the two Hales along with them. Deucalion stood up and allowed the father and daughter a moment together.

“How could our mother do that?” asked Cora, outraged. “Just because she wasn’t a werewolf.”

“We don’t know that,” said Derek, half-heartedly. “Maybe there was a good reason.”

“Derek, you don’t believe that,” snapped Cora.

“No … no I don’t.”

“I believe we all need to sit down and speak before moving forwards.”


	10. Chapter 10: Breaking Pack Bonds

Malia and Peter had refused to separate, even after three hours of hugging. Stiles thought it was adorable and both he and Cora were sneakily taking pictures of the pair to put into a scrap-book for later. Peter had shifted between wolf and human several times as he held his daughter tightly in his arms and Malia had yet to show any signs of caring.

Ennis was now in the kitchen making a large dinner as Stiles pulled Erica, Boyd and Isaac out of their little den – which had been made yesterday night to give the three of them some privacy – so that they could have a pack discussion.

“Malia’s human now?” questioned Isaac gently.

She looked up at the mention of her name and nodded, not daring to speak. Instead, she cuddled further into Peter’s lap and wrapped the blanket further around herself as she was suddenly aware of the about of boys around her. Erica, noting her discomfort, grabbed some of her spare clothes – she’d brought them after the she’d accidently ripped her first set when she shifted – and handed them over.

“Thanks,” said Malia.

Her voice was hoarse and gruff from lack of use. It sounded far more masculine then feminine but no one really cared since they were just all happy to hear Malia speak at all.

“Malia, perhaps you should get changed so that we may have a formal discussion,” Deucalion suggested.

Malia knew that it wasn’t an order – Deucalion never ordered anyone unless it was to protect them – but she did it anyway, plodding towards the bathroom and closing the door quietly. Peter didn’t seem to know what to do now that his daughter had disappeared and instead simply remained on the couch.

“You okay, Uncle Peter?” asked Derek.

“I’m better than okay,” nodded Peter, smiling for the first time in a while. “I’ve got my daughter back.”

Peter stood up now and walked over to Deucalion, bearing his neck in a sign of submission. Stiles felt practically giddy as Ennis served some food for everyone and they settled down to eat. Malia returned, now fully clothed, and settled into her father’s side with a noticeable purr as she scoffed as much food as she could.

“I’ve been missing out,” groaned Malia, savouring each bite.

“Now you won’t have to,” grinned Stiles.

He was settled on her other side, at usual, not caring that Malia had her legs on his lap. It was something he was used to despite her no longer being a coyote.

“That is, if you chose to remain human,” said Deucalion, pointedly.

“…I don’t know yet…” said Malia, glancing between her father and her pack.

Peter ran his hand through Malia’s hair in a comforting gesture but he, too, had no idea where to start. He couldn’t return to Talia, not after everything she had done, but he wasn’t comfortable finding himself a new pack or becoming an Alpha and attempting to create one…

“Alpha Blackwood,” Peter began, once everyone was finished, “would it be possible for me to join your pack?”

Stiles and Malia perked up at this and were staring at the adults with their best puppy-dog eyes. Erica, Boyd and Isaac followed suit – wanting their pack members to be happy. Derek and Cora, while surprised, didn’t show any signs of hostility about this decision, in fact Cora looked rather happy about this development.

“I do believe that is possible, yes. However, you shall have to prove yourself.”

“I’m more than willing to do that,” said Peter, firmly.

“Good. Kali will always need help as my Left Hand.”

Peter and Kali shared a look and nodded at each other. Cora and Derek shared a look between them before nodding to each other and turning to look at the Alpha in front of them.

“Would _we_ be able to join your pack? If it’s needed?” Cora asked timidly.

“Should you be removed from your pack, or be unable to remain alongside your Alpha/Mother, I would be more than willing to take you both – and anyone else – into our pack.”

Derek and Cora breathed out sighs of relief.

“Right!” chirped Stiles, “who wants to play Among Us?”

“Me!”

~{Eris}~

Talia felt it the second her pack lost their left hand. The Alpha within her roared with rage at the abandonment of her brother and, before she knew what she was doing, she was charging to the Blackwood residence to get him back. It didn’t help that the moment she was close enough to the house, her nose caught the scent of three new wolves.

Peter was on edge the second Talia’s scent reached his nose. Cora and Derek were very much the same but Deucalion, Kali and Ennis remained rather relaxed. Erica, Boyd and Isaac were concerned, though, unaware of whose scent was assaulting their noses and Malia and Stiles were defensive.

“Children, please head upstairs,” said Deucalion gently.

Stiles looked at his uncle and parents, then nodded and motioned for the new wolves to follow him to his room. Malia looked towards her father and Cora and Derek looked at them all with worry. Peter motioned for the trio to follow Stiles upstairs while the adults got ready to face down Talia.

Talia stormed up the driveway and knocked on the front door, attempting to regain some form of composure as she did so. It was Kali that opened the door, her claws hidden behind the door as she allowed Talia inside.

“Peter, what are you doing here?” Talia asked, her fury well hidden. “The pack is waiting.”

“I’m with my pack, sister. You know that as you’ve felt the pack bond break,” said Peter, calmly.

Ennis moved to stand in front of the stairs, glancing up at the children that had gathered around the top in order to hear the conversation going on downstairs. He didn’t bother to scold them and instead sent them a wink and motioned for them to remain quiet and out of the way.

“Why?” seethed Talia. “Why would you abandoned your family like this? What about Derek?”

“What about Malia?” snarled Peter, his eyes glowing blue.

Talia paled and she turned her ire on Deucalion.

“How DARE you give him back his memories of that girl!”

“I’m curious as to why you took those memories in the first place,” said Deucalion, as calm as ever. “after all, to remove a child from their father is a crime. Especially within packs and the High Counsel would not be happy.”

“I’d like to know that too,” said Peter.

“You were too young to have a child, Peter,” said Talia.

“But I was old enough to realise that myself and that doesn’t warrant my memories being removed.”

Talia glared, her arguments falling flat as she began to formulate them. “She wasn’t one of us.”

“You mean she wasn’t a werewolf,” snarled Kali. “You removed her from the pack, from your brother’s memories, because she was a were coyote and not a werewolf.”

“That makes me wonder why you would attempt to gain custody of Stiles,” said Deucalion, still perfectly calm – on the outside. “Seeing as he was human and has no relation to you or your pack.”

“Claudia asked me to make sure her son was well raised,” said Talia. “And Mellissa wanted to make sure that Scott could keep his best friend.”

“I see. where you the one to bite Mr McCall, then?”

“No,” growled Talia, “he was bitten by an Ex-Hunter…”

“A ploy by the Argents to bring your pack back to Beacon Hills,” explained Peter when he saw his sister was unwilling.

“Well, now that this is all settled, it’s time for you to leave Talia.”

“Fine. Cora, Derek, we’re leaving.”

Cora and Derek padded down the stairs, followed by the rest of the children. Stiles was glaring at Talia the second he saw her. Erica, Boyd and Isaac kept near Ennis, especially when Talia stared at them.

“You turned them?”

“Yes, we did. They were not under the protection of your pack, they were, in fact, wronged by a member of your pack and therefore we were without our rights to transition them.”

Before Talia could say anything else, Cora and Derek dragged her out of the house and as far away from the Blackwood pack as they could.

“Well, that was fun,” said Erica.

~{Eris}~

The phone rang in the evening and Stiles was the first one to grab it. He placed it to his ear and grinned at his family as Ennis began cooking up a storm in the kitchen to make everyone feel better after the explosive interaction they had just had.

“Hello?”

“Mr Blackwood, may I speak with Alpha Deucalion please?” Chris Argent’s voice came from over the line.

“Sure, hang on—” Stiles handed the phone to his uncle, “—it’s for you. Chris Argent.”

“Good evening Mr Argent,” said Deucalion, his eyes not moving away from the chess board as Boyd moved his knight. “To what do I owe this phone call.”

“I would like to ask that you help me explain everything to Allison,” Chris began, “Gerard has made it clear that he wants to return to Beacon Hills and I’m worried that he’ll take Allison’s ignorance and use it against us.”

“Would you prefer to have us arrive at your home or have the pair of you arrive here?”

“We’ll be there in an hour, if that’s alright…”  
  


“It’s perfectly fine.”

The call ended and Deucalion was quick to explain what was going on to the rest of his pack. Stiles was bouncing up and down with excitement as Peter and Malia stared on with amusement. Erica and Isaac were helping Ennis cook and Kali was supervising while also speaking to Erica’s parents and going through everything with them. She had already spoke with Boyd’s parents and Isaac was currently in the middle of having custody awarded to the Blackwood family.

Allison and Chris arrived in exactly an hour and were welcomed inside with open arms. Deucalion allowed Stiles to explain everything, hoping that having someone the same age as her explain everything would make it easier for Allison to understand.

“The three of you chose to be bitten, right?” asked Allison, once she was free to.

“Yep,” said Erica, “Stiles and his family offered me the bite because of my epilepsy … it was getting to the point where everyone was worried that I wouldn’t make it to twenty. Stiles and our pack guaranteed that I would.”

Allison nodded, accepting this.

“I accepted the bite when it was offered because I wanted to be with Erica,” said Boyd. “And I liked the idea of having a family.”

Allison nodded and turned to Isaac.

“My dad … isn’t good… the bite isn’t just – for me – about health or family … I wanted to be able to protect myself …”

“You don’t need to explain,” said Allison quickly, “I just wanted to know that you chose this. I can accept everything and I don’t really care, as long as it’s consensual.”

“You are more accepting than most of your family line,” said Deucalion.

“I know. I’m starting to realise that…”

“So, how is this going to affect your relationship with Scott?” asked Stiles, inquisitively.

Erica and Malia slapped him for his words and he just looked sheepishly as he rubbed the sore spot.

“I’ll see where it goes,” said Allison. “But I think I’m going to need to revaluate a few things.”


End file.
